Exorcist Z Loan
by XrosaryX
Summary: Akuma and zombies slowly begin to thread together and create disturbances in both the 19th and 21st centuries. As more appearances of both appear in the centuries, the Black Order exorcists must team up with Z-Loans. D. Gray-Man meets Zombie Loan!
1. Death's Song Entry

**I DO NOT OWN MAN OR ZOMBIE LOAN!! I DO OWN THIS CRAZY PLOT LINE FOR THE STORY HOWEVER!!!**

_**I can't believe I'm actually doing my first crossover fanfic....I'm really happy I came up with this idea and I'm really excited to write it out now! This idea has been up in my mind cloud for sometime and I actually managed to plan it out. So please enjoy! Thank you!! ^_^**_

* * *

_Children of the dead and forced....Gather around, dance around through this little song. _

_Travel through the warp hole of time,_

_Evolve right to the centuries of time._

_Welcome to the modern age,_

_Return right back to the old age._

_By this melody of this song,_

_Be careful of the order and loans._

_With this power you may go,_

_Go forth and spread your sorrow to all....._

---------------------------------------------------------------

_19th Century......_

"ALLEN!!" The said exorcist opened his eyes in surprise to see Kanda and Lavi above him, "Huh?"

"Stupid moyashi.....You're beginning to start this mission off wrong..."

"BaKanda," Allen shot back as he sat up, "I was just tired...."

"Well," Lavi frowned, "You have been sleeping a lot more lately. At least you're lucky you don't have a Panda waking you up a lot, man you're lucky Allen!" Allen let out a slight laugh, "I wouldn't consider it lucky Lavi." He stood up as Kanda began to walk ahead of them off the hill, "Come on, the Innocence might be in this city."

"Coming, coming Yuu," Lavi lazily called out as Kanda gave him a glare, "What did I say about using that name!?" Lavi yelled out in alarm as he dodged Mugen's illusion, "HEY!! Lenalee told you not to do that to me!!"

"Do you see her here?! I don't take orders!!"  
"I'm gonna tell on you when we go back home!!" Allen sighed as Timcanpy fluttered around his head, "Should I tell them Tim?" The golem continued to flutter before landing on his head, "Huh, I guess I'll just wait until we get back to HQ. Than we'll figure out what that weird song is...."

"MOYASHI!!!" Kanda yelled out as he threatened Lavi with a pointed Mugen to his neck, "COME ON!!"

"I'm coming baKanda! And let Lavi go or I'll really turn you in to Lenalee!"

"I'm not afraid of-"

"Hahahaha! His hands are shaking! I-I'll shut up!" Lavi shuddered in fear as Kanda sent him a demon glare that could have burnt holes to through metal itself. Allen rolled his eyes and slid down the hillside to catch up to them, hopefully to allow Lavifree and to bicker with Kanda again....

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hear the cursed children laugh and play,_

_Dance through the warp hole of time._

_Screams of joyful death and songs of curses to the living._

_Come all, come all to all times,_

_Spread your sorrow to all among._

_Let them die,_

_Hear yourselves laugh._

_Let them die and suffer....._

----------------------------------------------------------------

_21st Century....._

"GOPHER!!!"

"AH!" Michiru screamed out in surprise as she glanced around the streets, "HUH?! WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Tch," Chika scowled at the shinigami eyed girl, "We're on patrol for zombies! We need to get money!!" Shito nodded in agreement as Michiru woke up, "S-Sorry," she smiled weakly, "I-I haven't been getting enough sleep..."

"Your eyes are important," Shito told her, "Especially now since we're-"

"I-I know! More disappearances are happening," Michiru sighed, "And Bekko-san wants us to be more on guard and check it out...." Zarame, who too was asleep, woke up and glanced around confused. "The shinigami too?" Chika asked as Zarame glared, **"Not my fault! This girl was tossing and turning all night! Anyone wouldn't sleep through that!" **

"Oi! What he say?"

"N-Nothing important!" Michiru told her partners before looking at the small shinigami in her arms, "Please don't mention that Zarame-san..."

"Mention what?"

"N-NOTHING!!" she yelled again earning curious looks from the two boys, "L-Let's just continue looking around okay?"

"If you say so..."

"Okay gopher! Which way is the zombie?!" Michiru removed her glasses and looked beyond the crowd of people, flashes of colors and people went past her. "Ah! J-Just beyond about two miles away from here!"

"Let's go make some money!!!" Chika yelled out and hurried off as Shito stayed behind a bit next to Michiru, "You think you can keep up to Akatsuki?"

"H-Hai Shito-kun!" Michiru smiled as she placed her glasses back on, "Don't worry about me. Ever since we've been on these patrols more and more I've gotten a bit faster than before. I'll be right behind you and Chika-kun!" Shito nodded, "Alright Michiru..." Michiru smiled as he took off before frowning slightly as she replayed the song in her head. **"You alright girl?"**

"I'm okay Zarame-san...Just..."

**"Just what?"**

"Nothing important right now," she finally smiled, "I'll just tell everyone back at the office later."

**"If you say so. It's up to you, whatever...." **Michiru smiled again before running off quickly behind Shito.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Wilt, wilt,_

_Burn, burn._

_Sing this chant children of curses._

_Akuma come,_

_Zombies come..._

_Sing this song,_

_Come together._

_Go, go...._

_Kill, kill....._

------------------------------------------------------------

"So you say you haven't seen anything strange?" Allen asked the owner of the bakery as Lavi and Kanda stood outside the door, looking out. "Nope, nothing odd or out of the ordinary at all," the man told him as he watched his daughterplay around with Timcanpy, "The disappearances that were rumored around here are stopping. In fact, we haven't had a single person gone from this city for weeks and also the people missing have returned. It's a miracle indeed...."  
"Well, that's good," Allen smiled politely as he watched Timcanpy fly back to his head, "Thanks...."

"But hey," the man called out before he left, "You may want to look around to be sure. The people who were missing have been...Odd...."

"Odd?"

"They haven't been seen outside their homes at all," the owner told him as his daughter hugged him, "They don't come out for anything at all. Not to eat, shop, or work....Also, the people that are their friends and family haven't been able to go into their homes."

"Hm, that is odd. Thank you," Allen replied as he stepped out, "Well?"

"The disappearances have stopped, but the people who have returned haven't been seen outside their homes or let people into their homes."

"Ooh creepy...."

"So is there an Innocence involved or what?" Kanda asked Allen, "Akuma?" Allen shrugged, "My left eye hasn't gotten any signs of Akuma at all since we came to this city."

"Maybe it's busted again," Lavi joked out only to receiveglares from both Allen and Kanda, "Not funny huh?"

"Not at all Lavi..."

"Baka usagi..."

"Sorry," the Bookman-in-training laughed nervously, "Just that well....Shouldn't we just tell Komui instead now!"

"Guess we can-" Allen stopped and turned to see a woman run past him, "What the?"

"Ruth! Ruth oh my god!" the woman cried out in joy as she hugged another woman that was behind them, "Oh, I haven't seen you in weeks-"

_"E-Escape...."_

"Huh? Ruth?"

_"L-Leave me....I need to g-go away...To the other side..." _

"Oh so you're going on vacation? Oh well, don't you want to-?!"

_"I need to go NOW....." _The woman shoved her friend away before running off ahead of her and of the exorcists, _"Go, go, go..." _Kanda glanced briefly at Allen, "Akuma?"  
"I couldn't see," the fifteen year old exorcist told him, "For some reason, something was blurring my vision of her...."

"Than let's follow her now," Kanda told them as the woman ran around a corner, "She may be planning something."

"Already with you Yu-I mean Kanda!" Allen rolled his eyes as Kanda returned to his usually glare the-Lavi-to-ashes routine, "Come on baKanda and Lavi...." He dashed ahead of the two as they broke off eye contact and followed him.

-----

"Time to make some money!!" Chika yelled out as he slashed down the zombie who staggered a bit, "Akatsuki! Watch it!" Shito shot right on cue at the zombie as Michirubegan to round the corner, "Huh?" She frowned as she watched as her friends battled the zombie. The zombie was a young man, about in his late twenties it seemed. His eyes were blank with gray as his skin had red scars that seemed to have been burn marks of claws, "W-Wait...Zarame...Can you see that chain on the ring?"

**"Yes," **Zarame nodded as he floated next to Michiru, **"This is not a normal zombie. This seems to be more. Hm? Wait, I've seen this before!" **

"Really?"

**"During the ages of the 19th century, this isn't a normal zombie as I said. This is far worse! But they're suppose to be gone...."**

"What's suppose to be gone Zarame?!"

"What the hell is that?!"

"No way....This isn't a zombie....." Michiru gasped as a strange machine shed out of the man's body like snake skin, "W-W-Wha?!"

"Heh heh," the thing seemed to laugh out before gasping out an insane like giggle, "FREE!! FREE!! NO BLASTING EXORCIST!!" Michiru shuddered in terror as she watched the newly strange creature through her own eyes as her glasses began to slowly slide down her nose, "W-What is that....What is that?!"

**"Don't take off your glasses!" **Michiru blinked in shock as the creature glanced at her before her glasses hit the ground before screaming in terror at what she saw. "I'll kill you first!!" Zarame let out a yell of protest and shoved Michiru out of the way of the creature's strange bullets from its cannons, "Ah!"

"You alright Michiru?" Shito asked as he and Chika hurried over to her side, "We gotta get out of here quick...."

"Huh? Why?! We-"

"That thing is beyond our limits," Shito told Chikaharshly also struggling to reason with his words, "I've seen these things before....As a child long ago, we don't stand a chance."

"Are you running away you cowards?!" Shito glared and aimed his gun towards the creature shooting out bullets, "Akatsuki! Carry Michiru and head back towards the office! I'm going to keep this thing away as we run!"

"You're not-" Shito continued to shoot again this time right at the creatures forehead causing it to cry out in pain. Chika scoffed, but quickly scooped Michiru up and over his shoulder before running off as quickly as possible. Shito picked up Michiru's discarded glasses and quickly followed behind them, _"Why is an Akuma here in this time?!"_

----

"ALLEN!! THIS THING ISN'T DYING!!!" Laviscreamed out as the woman crackled out a laugh as she continued to run over to him with long claws and a tongue of a snake, "WHAT IS SHE?!"

"I-I can't....Tell or see," Allen frowned as he too dodged the woman's claws, "Even my Crowned Clown can't do anything for her...."

"Move it!" Kandayelled out as he tried to hit her with his Mugen, only to have it blocked, "W-What?"

"I'm immortal!! I'm unbeatable!!"

"Immortal my-"

"Kanda! Behind you!" Allen yelled out in alarm as a man appeared behind his comrade. The swordsman flinched in pain as the man slashed through his shoulder with a spike like arm, "Tch-" Allen blocked the woman with his left arm to shield Kanda, "They're not Akuma or Noahs."

"So what are they?" Lavi yelled out as he tried to fend off a new woman with long whip like arms, "Our attacks are not effective at all!" Allen glanced around at the three deformed people around them. All human in appearance, yet with their eyes and inhuman weapons......"We got to run for it!"

"What?!"

"That's actually a good idea! I vote for it!" Lavi yelled out as he used a stamp of Fire to banish off the three, "RUN!!" Allen managed to drag Kanda, the stubborn swordsman let out a yell of protest which fell on deaf ears.

----

"Ferryman!"

"Huh? Back so-"

"Akuma! Akuma here in the 21st century?!" Shito yelled out as soon as he entered the office, "Why are they here?!"

"Akuma? Here?"

"What was that creature Ferryman?" Chika finally asked as he set Michiru down on the ground, "Shito was freaking out as soon as we saw that....thing come out of..."

"So it's happening..."

"W-What do you mean Bekko-san?" Michiru asked as the blonde man paced back and forth from behind his desk, "What's happening?"

"Somehow, that creature is from another time century managed to slip through a type of worm hole to our time."

"Huh? What?!" Chika yelled out in horror and surprise, "But that doesn't make sense!!" Shito sat down, "That thing was an Akuma. Much like a zombie, but completely different. In the 19th century....They were weapons for a creature known as the Earl. I was quite young during that time, but I know there was a war during the century until the mid-late end of that time when I grew to be what I look like now. They were defeated by exorcists."

"Great so they were defeated, but why are they here now?" Chika questioned, "Dead things do not come back when they're free right?!"

"Someone is creating a disturbance that's alternating the design of time," Bekko explained as he sat back down at his desk, "This was said to happen, but I never thought it would happen now....Someone must be in the 19th century doing this from present time."

"Bekko-san," Michiru frowned as she held Zarame in her arms, "Does the song....Talk about cursed children dancing and happy as the living die or something like that?"

"A bit of it," the ferryman raised an eyebrow and stared at her, "How do you know?"

"....Over the past weeks, whenever I sleep I hear-"

----

"I hear this weird song going on and on in my head," Allen explained to Komui through Timcanpy as Lavi and Kanda watched him as they hid in an alleyway a little far from where they had escaped. "Hm....I see...Well, good thing is," the supervisor explained, "Those aren't Akuma, but they're more trouble. They're apparently something more hard to take down that Akuma if your Innocence can't fight against them...."

"So what are they?"

"It's possible we're dealing with something called a zombie."

"A-A zombie?!" Lavi yelled out and laughed, "Y-You're kidding right?"  
"I wish I was, but no," Komui frowned, "Zombies aren't like Akuma, they are happy to kill. They're immortal basically. That's about all I know."

"That's all you know?"

"Zombies aren't well known...But...Zombies that can appear human, but attack you with weapons made by their own bodies? That's beyond from the information I know...."

"So what now?"

"Stay hidden for now, I'll try to check more about zombies before-" Kanda heard a crash from behind them to see all three zombies before them. They smirked and began to go towards them, "Found you!!"

"Crap!!"

----

"So we're doing what?!" Chika yelled out in shock as Bekko took out what looked like a boat paddle, "Doing back in time?! What about here?!" Chika yelled out, "What if this Aku-whatchayoucallit tries to multiple!! What if-"

"The time here will stop, except for the people of Z-Loan and anyone in this office like Yuuta." Yuuta smiled as he sat behind a computer, "I'll be here to make sure nothing bad happens so don't worry!"

"A-Alright," Michiru nodded as Bekko began to form a circle in the floor, "Hm?"

"Yuuta, make sure this office stays in place when we return."

"Hai!!" Michiru blinked in surprise as the circle glowed and they seemed to slip into a void of darkness before it became full of flashes of light. "Huh?"

"AH!! COOL!! WE'RE FLOATING!!"

"C-Chika-kun," Michiru sweat dropped as the boy began to flap his arms around and spin in midair as Bekko stood still along with Shito, "We'll be moving now so stay still..."

"What do you-AH!!!!!" Michiru screamed out in fear as the void began to shake and before a huge gust of wind pulled them back, "FERRYMAN!!!"

"Just remain calm."

"HOW CAN WE REMAIN CALM WHEN IT FEELS LIKE WE'RE IN A FREAKIN' ROLLER COASTER OF DEATH!!" Michiru screamed out as Shito was beside her as well as squeezing poor Zarame in her arms causing him to choke a bit, "Oh sorry Zarame!"

**"Just let go! Just let go! Sheesh woman....Don't freak out so easily...."**

"B-But this thing is going too-"

"Ow! Ow!" Chika yelled as he hit the sides of the warp hole, "This is painful!"

"Quit squirming around than..."

"HOW CAN YOU ACT ALL COOL!!?!"

"This is where we separate...."

"Huh? Separate?" Michiru's eyes widen in fear as the warp hole formed two tunnels, "Uh...B-Bekko-san?!"

"You'll be with three exorcists, help them with the zombies," the ferryman said simply, "If you do, I'll triple your pay."

"YES!!"

"Bekko-san! That's just-"

"Bye." Michiru screamed out in shock and surprise as the gust of wind stopped pushing them and shoved the three of them off into the right tunnel, "WHY?!"

----

"Lavi!" Allen cried out as the Bookman-in-training was thrown to the wall by the female zombie with whip arms screamed in joy, "Flesh....Eat..." Lavi groaned as he tried to swing his hammer with all his strength only to have the woman go through his defenses and slash through his sleeves to his arms, "Tch...They're not playing around at all do they?"

"No," Kanda panted as he held his ground against the male zombie as Allen tried to use Edge End on the snake female zombie, _"I can't see the soul or even trace any pain at all!"_

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" A crash was heard behind him as he glanced to see three teens in a small pile, "STUPID FERRYMAN!!! HE COULD'VE GAVE US A IDEA THAT WE WOULD'VE HAD A ROUGH LANDING!!!!"

"Shut up, I can hear you right next to my ear you baka...."

"Chika-kun, Shito-kun....Z-Zombies...Two centimeters away from us." The two males glanced up to see the three exorcists as well as the zombies, "Heh....Finally! Something I know how to take down!" A boy with silver hair smiled as he stood up with a somewhat cocky smile on his face, "Here we go bonus!"

"Don't go into it yet you dummy," another boy with dark blue like hair frowned as he helped a girl with glasses up, "Hands..."

"Z-Z-Z-loaners....."

"Here?!"

"That's right zombies," the silver boy smirked as he gripped his hand at the wrist yanking it off earning a somewhat disgusted sound from Lavi who was close enough to see him actually do it, "So, which one's gonna be first?"

".....You seemed to have done a number on these exorcists," the other boy frowned as he threw his own detached hand at the other boy and caught the one that was thrown at him, "Well, you're fun is over now...." Allen flinched in shock as his left eye became more active and he saw the chains that were on the boys' wrists as weapons formed for each of them as they placed the hand onto their wrists, "What?"

"MONEY TIME!!" The zombie near Lavi screamed as the silver haired teen slashed through it, killing it in the process, "AH!!" Lavi blinked in shock and watched as the other boy shoot at the ones near Kanda and Allen. The male zombie dodged and leaped up onto the side of the wall only to be caught by the other boy. "Are you three alright?" the girl asked them as they watched, "H-Huh? Oh we're okay...."

"Thank goodness," the girl sighed in relief, "By your injuries....Those zombies must have been tough, but Chika-kun and Shito-kun will help you out now."

"Um...R-Right," Allen said nervously, "Uh...Who are you three?"

**"Four! It's four!"**

"....What...The...Hell...Is...That?" Kanda slowly questioned looking at the small chibi in the girl's arms as it squeaked out something. Allen glanced and screamed a bit, "O-Oh...I-I didn't see that..."

".....It looks like General Cross a bit huh?"  
_"....Yes...It does,"_Kanda and Allen thought bitterly as the chibi squeaked more in anger, "Huh? 'Quiet gawking at me and pay attention! Akuma may show up if you guys don't watch your surroundings! Man, no wonder you exorcists spend months in the medical wards.' Um, Zarame-san, what does that mean?"

"....The look alike Cross chibi...."

"Just insulted us?"

"......That's a very interesting toy."

**"I'M NOT A TOY!!"**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Lavi cried out as the chibitook out a random scythe and began to pound his forehead with it, "Stop it! S-Stop it now!!!"

"Oh my! Zarame-san! Stop!!" Allen blinked in surprise as well as Kanda as the girl chased after the chibi, ".....What's going on?"

* * *

_**Random ending huh? ^^ I just love Zarame-san's wrath, it's so cute when he's a chibi!!! Okay, well this is the end of this first chapter of my first ever crossover fanfic! Thank you so much for reading! Now, this is where I need help the most! I've been trying to think of good pairing ideas, but I can't seem to decide which ones to place into this. So....I want you guys to give me your ideas! I want your full opinion on the pairing ideas so if you could please help me with your suggestions. Thanks again for reading and I hope you help me as I type on! Until next time!!! ^_^ **_


	2. Exorcists meet Z Loan!

**I DO NOT OWN MAN OR ZOMBIE LOAN!! I DO OWN THIS CRAZY PLOT LINE FOR THE STORY HOWEVER!!!**

_**When I looked at Cross and Zarame in his original form I saw a bit of a resemblance! I am so sure I saw something similar between the two! Also, I just learned that Zarame could turn into his original form near Michiru which says a lot behind I am among my anime shows...Tears...But anyway! Onward with the story!!**_

* * *

_"....People just came out of the sky," _Allen thought as he watched the girl tend to the small cut on Lavi's forehead, _"They seem to know about the zombies and they're dressed weirdly....And they have a chibi General Cross....." _"Not meaning to be rude, but...Who are you three?"

"Oh sorry," the girl smiled and bowed, "I'm Michiru Kita! And this is Zarame-san, um...Sorry that he hurt you...."

"Call me Lavi," the Bookman smiled weakly, "And he didn't hurt me that much...Ah! More blood!"

"Oh! Z-Zarame-san! Don't abuse Lavi-kun anymore!"  
**"I just don't like him!"**

"No holding grudges!!" Michiru frantically scolded taking out another bandage to place around Lavi's head, "So sorry again Lavi-kun...."

"Oi! Gopher! Don't forget us!!!"

"I'm not a Gopher!" Michiru yelled as the two boys walked towards them after defeating the zombies, "Hmph...." Michiru pointed to the boy that had called her a gopher, "This is Chika Akatsuki."

"Hey, what's with that flat tone?" Chika glared at her only to have her look away with a huff, apparently a bit mad, "Don't you huff at me!"

"Ah!" The boy next to Chika rolled his eyes and placed a hand to his head, "Will you two stop it? We shouldn't stay here long..."

"S-Sorry Shito-kun..."

"Shito! Why are you all tight up for?! Better yet, you've been tight for a while since we got here!"

"You try returning to the century you were born in you numb skull...."

"What was that?"  
"S-So uh!" Lavi yelled out as Michiru held onto Zarame in fear sensing a fight, "So you must be Shito....Right?"  
"It's Shito Tachibana," the Chinese boy muttered out, "And don't use it so lightly..."

".....Another Kanda..."

"What was that baka usagi?"

"NOTHING!!" Michiru ducked down just in time as Kanda's Mugen smacked directly to Lavi's face, "Yuu's being violent!!"

"Don't use that name!" Allen gently yanked on Kanda's ponytail making the Japanese man glare directly at the British teen, "Did you just pull my hair moyashi?"

"What if I did...BaKanda...."

"Um....Uh," Michiru squeaked as she and Zarame stood between the two and shuddered in complete fear. She only saw Chika and Shito fight like this, but not this bad where the glares could actually spark a fire to anything between them.

Zarame noticed Timcanpy flying around and floated over to it, curious to see a golem. "...Cute!" Michiru squealed out and hugged the golem, "Weakness!"

".....Gopher...."

"Michiru-chan....."

"Huh? What?" Allen went over to the girl and gently took Timcanpy away from her, "Ah, it was ringing...What is it?"

"This is Tim, Timcanpy actually," Allen explained to her as his golem flew up, "Komui?" Michiru watched in awe as a voice came out of the golem, "Allen? You, Kanda, and Lavi alright?"

"We're fine," Allen answered as he glanced at Michiru, "Um....Also we have three people with us named Michiru, Shito, and Chika."  
"Ah, you three made it okay?"  
"Bekko-san?"  
"Hey Ferryman! Where are you now?! You just dumped us here!"

"Well, one I'm over at the Headquarters of the Black Order and two sorry if you three didn't land properly..."

"Be grateful that the bonus issue is saving you...." Michiru sighed and glanced at Timcanpy, "Um....Bekko-san, what do we do now?"

"Well, orginial Koumi-san sent out Lavi, Allen, and Kanda to retrieve an Innocence."

"An Innocence?" Chika glanced at Shito who frowned, "What's that?"

"It's something we use kind of," Shito explained before Komui or Bekko could, "It's much like our hands, but not exactly used by God. Allen-san's arm is an example. An Innocence is a power that can be used by someone or something to battle with against Akuma hence it being called an Anti-Akuma weapon."

"Shito-kun, you know a lot..."

"I was born around this time of course I'd know," Shito huffed in annoyance as Chika glared, "I was just saying..." Michiru looked at Allen's arm in interest as Bekko continued, "Just like Shito said, the Innocence is important at the moment so I want you three to remain there until they find it."

"Really? Is that alright?" Michiru asked as Kanda gave them a bit of a glare thinking that they'd slow down the process of finding it. "Zombies are involved so more likely Michiru's Shinigami eyes will be of use as well as Zarame-san."

"What are Shinigami eyes?" Lavi asked as he looked at Michiru, "She doesn't seem like a death god and the chib-I mean....."

**"I am going to punish-" **Michiru quickly hugged onto Zarame before the reaper could fly towards Lavi and give him more damage.

Bekko sighed, "Michiru possesses the ability to see dead things basically...."

"Like Allen's left eye to see Akuma?" Komui coughed, "Much like that, in fact Shinigami eyes cannot be blocked off by anything at all allowing one with this talent to be more useful. So it's wise if Allen and Michiru use their eyes to spot out Akuma and zombies. As also, both of you guys have heard a song in your dreams right? Making it seem better for you two to work together."

"Also, Chika and Shito. Do not venture off from each other or-"

"We know," Chika sighed, "Our hands will rot off and we'll be useless....And I don't have my kendo sword with me..."

"Oh stop crying," Shito snapped as Allen thought a moment, "Say..Komui.."

"Hm?"

"Does that mean....Michiru and I, are both connected somehow?" Michiru blinked in surprise as she heard Chika and Shito stop breathing a moment, "Well...Bekko, I think you should tell them..."

"Both you and Michiru," the Ferryman explained, "Have the exact same song in your heads at night right?"

"How did-"

"I told him Allen, don't worry.."

"The verses of this song you hear...Create a portal to all Akuma and zombies into our present time and to here where the battle of exorcists and demons raged on," Bekko explained, "The song was orginially created by witches during the end of this time zone to the present. Apparently, it seems that someone has gotten the original copy of the song and is playing it."

"By playing how can they do that?"

"I'll gladly explain this to you after you finish this mission, besides..I think it would be unwise for me to just tell you everything in the open.." Timcanpy flew over to Allen as the transmission ended, "So...I guess that means..."

"We're going to find an Innocence? Cool!"

"It's not cool you idiot," Shito glared at Chika, "It isn't a game."

"Lighten up Shito!" the silver haired teen grinned as he flung an arm over his friend's shoulder, "I know! Why don't we make play UNO later!"

"No."

"Oh! Please? Playing with Gopher isn't always so fun all the time now...Please?"

"No. Now get off me or I'll shoot your brains out."

"Oh so that's how it is!"

"Chika-kun....Shito-kun....Why...Are you two...Fighting again...," Michiru groaned out in sorrow as Allen and Lavi watched in amazement as the two glared at each other with hatred equal to Allen's and Kanda's.

Kanda was the first to actually break it up, "Excuse me....But...WE NEED TO GO NOW!!" Allen watched in amusement as he watched Kanda push Shito and Chika away from each other, "We're wasting time.."

"Why aren't we impatient.."

"Shut up Bean.."

"It's Allen....."

"Like I give a damn..." Allen glared at Kanda as the samurai glared back at the crowned clown, "I got something on my face?"

"Yes, an ugly face..."

"I'm gonna chop off your head..."

"You're too slow to even do it baKanda..." Michiru glanced at Lavi who just shrugged as if it was natural for the two to fight again, "It happens all the time Michiru, no worries..." Michiru nodded slowly, but glanced down at Zarame who was shaking his head, "**'Stupid humans, you shouldn't fight all the time. No wonder you humans are so stupid...' **Z-Zarame-san...That was harsh..."

**"Well it's true...And you also are the cause of global warming, illegal zombies, those two stupid zombies-"**

"Okay what's the shinigami saying now?!" Chika yelled as he heard Zarame squeak for quite some time, "Is he dissing us again behind our backs?!"

"**'Correction,'**" Michiru translated as Zarame spoke to Chika with a glare, "**'I am not dissing you from behind. I am merely in front of you and speaking of how you are the cause of many things.' **CHIKA-KUN! PUT THE SWORD DOWN!!!" Lavi watched in interest as Shito grabbed Chika before he sliced Zarame or rather Michiru, "Hey...I just remembered...You two switched hands before right?" Shito and Chika glanced at him, "You saw?"

"Uh well I was in next to you two and I saw you....Yank your hands off and..."

"Don't go into shock Lavi-kun," Michiru smiled to him, "I was like that too. You see, Chika-kun and Shito-kun are-"

"STUPID MOYASHI!!!!" She glanced and screamed as Kanda and Allen began to create a fire around them, "K-K-Kanda-kun....A-A-Allen-kun....W-What?"

"SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ATE MY SOBA!"

".....Soba?" Chika asked and Lavi let out a nervous laugh, "Uh...Allen, Yuu..."

"Stay out of this or we'll kill you," they both announced causing all to the others to back away, _"Allen-kun and Kanda-kun....Are scary...."_

* * *

_**Short I know, but I'm trying! With the multiple writer's blocks and the crazy school days.....It's a grueling experinces to even try to think straight! Forgive me....I will try to update as soon as I can so please be patient. Thank you for supporting me! See you soon!**_


	3. Slight Bickering, but They'll Live

**I DO NOT OWN MAN OR ZOMBIE LOAN!! I DO OWN THIS CRAZY PLOT LINE FOR THE STORY HOWEVER!!!**

_**OH MY GOSH!! I finally updated! I'm sorry if it seems like there's a tad more grammar mistakes and such, but with all the random writer's blocks....Oh...It hurts so much, but it's worth it! Now, here is the updated chapter!!**_

* * *

"S-So we just need to find something that seems to be causing strange occurrences?" Michiru nervously asked as she and Allen walked in front of everyone else as they returned to the main streets of the town, "Pretty much," Allen told her, "It has to be either with disappearance like the ones around here."

"But since you said that some of the people who were missing appeared as zombies....It has to be an object right? Something that lures people away..."

"Exactly," Lavi smiled, "It's an equipment Innocence so it should be easier to take back with us."

"Equipment?"

"There's two types Michiru," Shito explained, "Parasite like Walker's and equipment like Kanda's and Lavi's. Simply saying the Innocence can take form of either an object or body part and can turn into a weapon of use."

"Just like earlier," Michiru understood and nodded, "Um...By the way, Allen-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Is your left eye also a weapon?"

"No," he smiled weakly, "It's just...A cursed eye more like it."

"Cursed?"

"...I turned my father into an Akuma once and he cursed me before I destroyed him with this arm of mine," Allen showed her his left arm to which Michiru stared at it in shock, "Ugly huh?"

"N-Not really, I've seen worse," Michiru calmly stated as she released her hold on Zarame to which he used to float ahead, "Even with my own eyes..."

"So it's like mine?"

"Er well, I use these glasses to block them out," Michiru explained and slipped her glasses off her eyes, "When I was younger, I saw black rings around my parent's necks and before I knew it, they died....Since than I've used these glasses to block out the power so it wouldn't be so sad or hard on me, but now I'm using them for good use. Eh?! ZOMBIE!!!"

"Where?!" Chika and Shito yelled stopping, "Michiru which way?!"

"W-Wait, I think that was a zombie..."

"...You..."

"THINK?! GOPHER FOCUS!!!!" Michiru screamed a bit as Chika frailed his arms at her, "WHAT'S WITH YOU!!!"

".....Um....G-Guys....Why is there a creepy guy staring at us?"

"Huh?" A man in a trench coat blinked at them and limbed off from around the corner, "OH GOD!! WE'RE BEING STALKED!!!"

"NO YOU IDIOT! IT'S A ZOMBIE OR AN AKUMA!!!!"

"......Uh....."

"LET'S GO!!!"

"EH?!" Michiru cried out in alarm as Shito and Chika dashed ahead, "W-Wait I'm not sure if....." Lavi and Kanda glanced at her as Allen nervously laughed as he comforted her, "It's okay Michiru, we'll listen to your theory...."

"T-Thank you Allen-kun," Michiru whispered as she tried to hold back her sobs, "T-That man...He isn't a zombie and not an Akuma I think. When I glanced around the corner, he was just wearing a black turtleneck which I thought was a black ring, but turns out it wasn't...Wait...Now Chika-kun and Shito-kun are going to chase him and...OH-NO!!!"

"......Uh Allen, we'll leave it to you to comfort her okay?"

"W-Wait what?!"

"Oi usagi, let's bring them back and moyashi don't screw up losing that girl."

"It's Allen!!!"

"Whatever..."

-----------------

"Think they'll be okay?"

"Huh?"

"...You don't seem too worried about those three..."

"Huh? Oh them?"

"....You seem to be okay with this Bekko-san," Komui frowned as he watched the Ferryman look around his office with interest, "Do you have that much faith in them?"

"Huh? Oh sometimes, seeing as how Chika and Shito do tend to over do it and Michiru gets to be the main target for their anger soon after a screw up, but..."

"Hm?"

"They seem to quite a powerful team. So of course I'm sure I don't need to worry so much," Bekko explained as he looked through a book from a random self, "....You...Seem to be much like a stalker Komui-san..."

"Huh? THOSE ARE MY PICTURE OF MY DEAR LENALEE!!!! DON'T LOOK THROUGH THEM! DON'T LOOK AT MY DEAR SISTER!!!"

"Oh she's your sister? Not much of a resemblance..."

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!"

----------------

"Oi, oi!" Lavi cried out in shock as Chika and Shito screamed at Michiru soon after he and Kanda returned with them, "It wasn't her fault!"

"IT SURE HELL IT WAS!!!!"

"I-I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I swear! Please stop yelling at me!!!" Zarame growled lowly and pushed Chika and Shito away from Michiru swinging a scythe at them, **"Will you two...JUST SHUT UP!!! It's not her fault your stupid brains didn't listen to her before she was done talking!"**

"What'd the chibi say?" Chika asked to Michiru as she felt tears well up to her eyes, "Oh Zarame! That's so kind of you!"

"OI!!! GOPHER!!! WHY ARE YOU HUGGING HIM?!"

"Guess he was defending her," Allen laughed nervously as Shito sighed in defeat, "Well, that's nice of him to."

"......Can we focus back to Innocence please?" Kanda growled out which caused them all to flinch as he turned into a devil like presence before them, "We don't have much time, it's almost night!"

"K-Kanda-kun...." Allen wrapped an arm around Michiru, "Kanda, you're scaring her..."

"SO?!"

"Women need to be a little more kindly treated you baKanda...." Michiru blushed to which Chika and Shito flinched, _"N-No it can't be....She...She isn't going to..."_"Say uh...Allen," Chika nervously smiled as he patted the younger boy on the shoulder, "D-Do you have a girlfriend back at your home?"

"Huh? No." _"Crap! What if they're will be a chance they...." _Shito glared at Allen as Chika tried his best not to spazz to which Michiru and Allen gave them strange looks, "Huh? What are you two-"

"It's nothing!" Michiru frowned and glanced at Allen who shrugged at her, "Maybe the Innocence is in a place that's not most likely to find," Michiru suggested, "Where have you looked so far?"

"Um....Stores, allyways, the river, hill....Mostly all the busy places," Lavi explained as he recalled all the places that they did search, "The only thing we didn't see is the town's church. But than again, why would an Innocence be in a church?"

"Exactly it!" Michiru reasoned, "M-Maybe someone is using it wrongly!!"

"That's actually reasonable," Allen frowned as he thought it over, "If someone is using an Innocence, who is not the correct accommodator, it most likely is doing this..."

"So to the chruch we go to!" Chika yelled only to be held back by Shito, "What?!"

".....You're going to crash into that store wall," Shito glared as he pointed to the shop in front of them, "Baka...."

"Uh? Oh..You're right!"

"A real baka...."

"Oi!!" Michiru giggled, "Come on Chika-kun, at least thank Shito-kun for saving you."

"It wasn't saving it was just annoying me!" Chika retorted and ran off after her as she followed the exorcists.

-----------

_"I don't want to be alone..."_

_"Please let me go sister...Please...Stop giving me souls..."_

_"I don't want you to go!"_

_"Sister...Please...You're going to turn the innocent into zombies...Let go..."_

_"No! No! No! I won't let you dead and I don't want you to turn into a demon if you do! This is the only way to save you!"_

_"Sister....Let me leave..I have to..."_

_"No,no,no,no,no,no..."_

_-----------------------_

"....Creepy," Lavi shuddered as they stood in front of the church, "Ya sure this is a church? This looks like a funeral home or something..."

"T-The church people do have an odd taste in style," Michiru tried to brightly comment, "M-Maybe they wanted to be unique?"

"They're sure doing a good enough job with it," Shito frowned as Kanda knocked on the door, "Aren't churches usually open to the public?"

"Not this one," the samurai told them, "From the people around town, this is the only church in the world that is cursed."

"De ja vu," Allen grinned as he remembered when he went into a church much like this one when he was trying to find the Black Order, "What's de ja vu moyashi?"

"It's Allen!" The door creaked open startling them all, "Y-Yes...What do you want?"

"Oh excuse us!" Michiru watched as the door opened more to reveal an old nun, "Um...H-Have you heard of-" Allen cut her off as she was about to ask her something, "Sister, you know who we are right?"

"Exorcists," the nun nodded as she looked at them, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Are you...Hiding something?" Michiru stared at Allen with confusion, _"I can see something, but I can't make it out. It's standing behind the door...." _The nun laughed, "Hiding something? Oh dear exorcists, I am but a nun! What have I got to hide?"

"I see....Than why don't you-"

"I'm sorry," a younger voice called out from behind the door, "Sister isn't feeling so well...May you please leave?"

"Oh dear little one," the nun turned to smile at whoever was behind the door, "It's nearly dark. Why not let them in?"

"No...I...Sister, I don't like them.." Allen frowned more as his eye sight from his left eye began to turn unfocused, "Damn..." Michiru glanced to see Zarame glare at the nun, _"Something...Isn't...Right...."_ "I'm sorry, but I need you all to leave now," the nun smiled, "You understand right?"

".....Alright..." The door closed and Lavi glanced at Allen, "You having problems looking for Akuma?"

"No, but...I can't make out who was behind that door," the silver haired exorcist frowned, "It was like that time we fought those zombies before Chika and Shito took them out." Michiru glanced through a window to see a figure stare back at her, **"Michiru?" **She took off her glasses and blinked in surprise to see a gray ring around the figures neck, "It's not a zombie..."

"Huh?" Michiru placed her glasses back on, "It's not a zombie, at least not yet." Michiru frowned, "The person has a gray ring, she or he is still alive, but barely. That's why the person wanted us to leave when the nun wanted us to stay."

"So the nun's using the Innocence negatively?! Whoa...Creepy nun...Better remember that."

"Maybe she's using the Innocence to keep the person alive?" Shito reasoned, "That must be it...But, how can she have used it?" Kanda glanced at the church, "We're going to have to sneak in there than."

"S-Sneak in?!" Lavi smiled at Michiru as she panicked a bit, "W-What if we get arrested?!"

"If that happens, Komui would send someone to set us free!" **"........I really really really..."**

"Huh? Zarame? What's wrong?" Michiru asked as Zarame trembled a bit in her arms, "Are you cold?" Chika smirked, "Oh wait....Is it..."

**"Don't you dare!!"**

"Little shinigami is afraid of churches at night?!"

**"WHY YOU!!!!" **Michiru squeaked in shock as Zarame flew after Chika wielding his weapon as Chika laughed, "He is! He is afraid!" **"It's just this church!!"**

Michiru frowned and finally stormed over to Chika, "Chika-kun! Stop making fun of Zarame!!"

"Eh? Ow!!" Chika cried out in pain as Michiru hit him with Kanda's Mugen to which the samurai blinked in confusion to how she got it so quickly from him, "Don't make fun of him! Even I'm afraid!"

"....Can I please have Mugen back?"

"No, not until Chika says sorry to Zarame!" Timcanpy flew on top of Allen's head, "You're recording this right?" Allen asked his golem to see it nod, "Good..."

* * *

_**Random at the end no? I just love doing this. ^^ If you have any suggestions or comments on how the story should go or what I need to improve on, tell me! Thanks for reading! See you again!**_


	4. The Crying Nun

**I DO NOT OWN MAN OR ZOMBIE LOAN!! I DO OWN THIS CRAZY PLOT LINE FOR THE STORY HOWEVER!!!**

_**Short chapter....X_X But it took me a long time to update, but it's worth it! Hope you enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

"This is crazy," Michiru finally spoke as they hid behind the bushes near the church, "My eyes are getting heavy..."

"And who's idea was this in the first place?" Chika grumbled as Kanda glared at him, "Shut up." Allen glanced at Lavi only to see the Bookman snoring loudly while sitting against the wall, "Lavi? Wake up..."

"H-Huh wha?!" Lavi glanced around as Shito groaned, "Seriously...Are you really a Bookman?"

"Bookman?"

"Shush!" Kanda and Allen glared as they heard a light turn on the second floor of the church, "She might hear us!"

"Oh com-"

"Quiet! The door just opened!!" Michiru cried out in fear as the church door creaked open. A young nun appeared and slowly walked down the stairs holding a broom in her hand as she stopped before a tree and began to sweep the leaves that fell from it, _"A girl?" _Allen glanced at Michiru as she lowered her glasses, "...She's the one with the gray ring..." The nun wore a long dark blue dress with a white apron in the front, a long beaded necklace with a cross was around her neck, and a long white veil headdress was on her head covering her hair. She tilted her head to an angle and her young face was framed with short light sky blue hair as her golden brown eyes fell on all the leaves before her. "Really?" Chika asked as the girl swept the leaves slowly pausing to look up to the moon time to time, "She seems normal though."

"And cute," Lavi smiled as Allen and Kanda looked at him, "....You're giving us a bad name Lavi..."

"Huh?"

"Baka usagi, don't tell me this is your stupid strike thing again...."

"**'The only way she is a zombie is if she makes a contract with someone like Ferryman or if she's an illegal zombie made,'**" Zarame explained as Michiru translated, "**'Since her ring is light gray...I'd say she has a short amount of time before she dies. Mostly about three years at the most it seems from the color of it."** Oh...That's so sad...."

"Hm, think the Innocence and her are involved?" Allen asked as Michiru shrugged. Shito thought a moment, "I got it..."

"Huh? Shito? What do ya got?" Chika asked as the Chinese zombie glanced at the girl, "What is it?"

"The Innocence involves with disappearances right? And than they are turned into zombies...."

"Yes, what are you getting at?" Kanda glared, "We don't have time so make it short."

"I will," Shito glared back as Allen and Michiru frowned nervously at how the two looked even more scarier than before, "As I was saying before Kanda-san rudely-"

"Che..."

"Interrupted me. What if, the Innocence was used to take out the souls of a person and control the soul to heal someone?"

What? That doesn't make sense," Lavi frowned, "If that's allowed as a negative effect for a wrong accommodator than the Innocence is still good right?"

"No, Innocence are used to fight for good and are used for good right?" Chika objected as Michiru waved her hands up and around, "What gopher?! I'm trying to make a smart remark to this!"

"S-Sorry, b-but listen!!"

"Neh?" They all went silent as a soft sound of a flute playing 'Oh Mary Don't You Weep' came out through a window of the church, "A hymn?"

"W-What?! W-Why are you s-six s-still here?!" They all screamed in fear as the young nun looked down at them with a worried look on her face, "L-Leave here! N-Now!! Don't listen to the song!!"

"W-Wait a sec," Michiru yelled as well as the nun panicked, "W-We're here to help-"

"Get down!!" The nun tackled them down as footsteps came their way, "Ow!!"

"S-Sorry! So sorry!!"

"Argh! Another Miranda Lotto," Kanda snarled in anger as the nun bowed her head, "P-Please...I'm sorry, but you must leave! S-Sister may use the flute on you and I-I don't want you to turn into a-a zombie on m-my account! I'm trying to stop her!!"

"W-Whoa slow down!" Allen told her as she began to become more panicked, "F-First off, who are you?"

"I-I'm known as M-Maryanne, Sister Maryanne," the nun bowed, "Um....I-I've lived with Sister f-for as long as my parents died long ago...."

"So you were the one who was behind the door earlier today?" Maryanne nodded, "S-Sister and I...We're the last of the convent here....Long ago, there was a robbery here at the church and the criminals killed everyone except me and Sister."

"So that's why it looks really creepy..."

"I-It's not creepy!!"

**"The girl seems troubled enough...Michiru, ask her why she wanted us to leave." **"Uh Maryanne-chan? Why did you want us to leave?" Maryanne looked down, "B-Because...Sister wanted to use that cursed flute on you six for me."

"Flute?"

"....Y-You see," Maryanne explained, "When I was brought here, four years ago when I was twelve. It was discovered I had an incurable illness and I only have at least a few more years to live before dying. After the robbery at the church, Sister found a flute by the alter of our Virgin Mother in the old library. She loved it and I never saw her so happy when I saw her look at it and play it. Than one day, three strangers came by while she was playing and I was cleaning the windows. It was so scary..."

"What happened?"

"I-I turned around and all of a sudden, orbs of light came out of them and flew right towards Sister! It was so frightening when they all fell down and not move an inch! When she touched the orbs in front of her, they combined into a huge one and flew at me. When it went into me, I felt better than I was before. As if I could breathe better and run faster without fainting...I shouldn't have told her that. Since than she's been using that horrid thing to call out people over here and take their souls!"

"....Maryanne," Allen explained as the girl sobbed, "..That flute....Do you know what it could be?"

"I don't know," Maryanne replied through her sobs, "I-I don't like it. I won't go near it!" Michiru patted the girl on the back, "Allen-kun, is could that flute be what you're looking for?"

"Yes and knowing the story Maryanne told us," Allen thought, "It's definite that the flute is what we're after."

"A-After?"

"Yes," Kanda told her, "It's an Innocence. We're exorcists sent here to get it."

"Y-You're going to take it away?"

"Yes," Lavi smiled, "And maybe it may get your Sister back to normal." Maryanne smiled, "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!!"  
"Get off me!" Kanda yelled as the nun glomped on to him and nearly cried out a river as Shito glanced through the bushes to see two people enter the building, "Two people just went in."

"Time to go in than," Chika grinned as he and Shito began to pull their right hands and switch them, "Okay, hey nun girl. Think you can lead us inside to where your mentor might be in?"

"S-Sure..." Michiru smiled, "D-Don't worry, they're zombies."

"Z-Zombies too?!" The Shinigami girl nodded as the nun panicked, "But don't worry. Chika-kun and Shito-kun are really cool and they won't let us get hurt." Shito and Chika blushed a bit, _"S-She called us cool?!" _

-------------------------------------

"Yes, yes!" The nun laughed as the souls of the two mortals she called out began to leave their bodies, "YES!! I LOVE THIS POWER!! NOW I WON'T BE ALONE FOREVER!!! AND-"

"Holy shit," Lavi gulped as they hid behind a pillar, "Corrupted nun....Even more creepy..."

"Che, scared usagi?"

"As if." Chika glanced at Michiru, "Keep the nun safe okay gopher?"

"W-What do you think I'll do?!" Michiru shot back as she and Maryanne stayed close to the pillar's side where they wouldn't be easily seen along with Zarame, "Just be careful getting that flute...."

"Kanda and I will try to get the flute away from the nun," Allen explained as Kanda slowly began to unsleath his Mugen, "Lavi, I want you to distract her first while Chika and Shito take out the new zombies."

"Got it!"

"Alright! Let's go!!"

"Maryanne! Come on out dear!" Maryanne clutched onto Michiru's arm, "Oh Sister...." Michiru slowly smoothed the girl's hair, "It's okay Maryanne-chan, we'll try to help..."

"J-Just please don't hurt her so much..."

"We'll try not to," Allen smiled before Lavi ran out into the open, "Oi!! Didn't someone teach you that turning people to zombies is forbidden Sister?!"

"Huh? You!?"

"That's right! Innocence invocation!!" Michiru gasped in surprise as Lavi's hammer quickly grew in size and began to swing around the church knocking many things towards the elderly nun and zombie, "Eep!" She covered her eyes as dust flew their way as well as keeping Zarame and Maryanne close to her, "Be careful you two!" she called out to Shito and Chika as her two friends went out, "Dont' we always?"

"Let's go make some money!!" Chika yelled as he flew down towards a zombie kicking him down as soon as Lavi stopped knocking things in all directions as he saw Kanda and Allen run towards the nun, "Oi! Yuu behind you!"  
"Che! Damn it!" The samurai dodged a zombie's knive like arm as she managed to get pass Shito, "Hey you were suppose to keep them busy!" Allen cried out in alarm as the zombie pushed him into a pillar knocking him out, "Moyashi! Don't get knocked out so soon!! Hurry up you blue haired idiot! Aren't you suppose to manage them?!"

"Well sorry, but they're a heck lot faster than the last ones!" Shito yelled as he shot at the girl to get her attention. The female zombie snarled and dodged the bullet charging right at Shito again, "Finally..." He shot right through the zombie's right eye as Zarame squeaked in alarm that the nun was running towards them, "Ah!"

"Maryanne! Come here!" The younger nun hid behind Michiru as the girl back them away from the elderly nun that held a blue orb, "S-Sister...Stop...I-I don't want those souls...P-Put them away...Give them back to those two people!!"

"Nonsense! Maryanne, you don't want me alone by myself do you?" Michiru glared as she shielded Maryanne, "L-Look Sister-san," she managed to speak out, "Maryanne-chan doesn't want you doing this! Just listen to her!"

"You shut up!" Zarame snarled, **"That flute Innocence...The power is corrupting her already. She's too late to save..."**Maryanne cringed to Michiru as her mentor came closer, "Come Maryanne...This flute-"

"That flute is evil! I wish you never found it Sister!"

"......Maryanne...That hurts me..." Maryanne shuddered, "S-Sister..." Chika jumped in surprise as Michiru's screams echoed through the church, "Oi what the he-MICHIRU!!" Shito glanced to see the girl pinned against the wall by needles, "Michiru!!"

"I-I'm okay..." Michiru managed to squeak out, "M-Maryanne and Zarame got away to the back garden...."

"How did you get up there?!" Lavi yelled as he dodged the zombies that now took the chance to get him, "Oi!" Chika stopped one just in time as Shito shot the other who went right back to him into a tackle, "Tch! A-Allen?!"

"U-Uh huh?" Kanda smacked the white haired exorcist, "HOW COULD YOU JUST GET KNOCKED OUT!!!"

"W-Wha?"

"Never mind, get the girl down and hurry after Maryanne and the nun!"

-------------

**"We should be safe here..." **Maryanne panted as she and the strange shinigami creature hid behind a bush, "Oh...S-Sister might find us and...OH DEAR GOD!!!"

Zarame glared at her which caused her to stop, **"...You're even worse than Michiru and that's saying a lot..."**

"I-I'm sorry, I don't speak...Whatever you speak..."

**"....We're doomed alright...."**

"...This is all my fault..." Zarame glanced at the human girl as she sniffled a bit, "Why was I born with this illness? Why did Sister Kate have to deal with that horrible flute? She's being controled by her own emotions...She doesn't want to be alone....." Zarame sighed, why were all human women like this? Maryanne squeaked as Zarame bonked her with his scythe, **"Look you girl. This flute is not cursed or horrible. It just holds power beyond any got it? You can't just say what you want and feel even more depressed...."**

".....A-Are you asking me to not blame myself?" Zarame sighed and nodded as she smiled, "T-Thank you chibi-san."

**"...IT'S ZARAME!!!!" **

* * *

_**Hopefully I'll update soon! Stay tune for more! ^^**_


	5. Flute Exorcist, To the Black Order!

**I DO NOT OWN MAN OR ZOMBIE LOAN!! I DO OWN THIS CRAZY PLOT LINE FOR THE STORY HOWEVER!!!**

_**Ah...Another update. I'm so happy now. Hope you enjoy this new chapter! **_

* * *

Allen, Michiru, and Kanda hurried out back as Lavi, Shito, and Chika stayed behind to deal with the zombies, "We'll catch up to you three later!" Lavi yelled as he helped back the zombies away from Shito and Chika, "Seal: Fire Circle!"

"T-Think they'll be okay?" Michiru asked as she watched Lavi's hammer hit the ground with the sign of fire, "W-What if-"

"Don't worry Michiru," Allen smiled, "With Lavi by their side, Shito and Circle can take down those zombies quickly." Michiru nodded as Chika gave her a thumbs up causing her to smile at him. Kanda kicked the door and looked around, "Damn...Where'd they go?" Michiru glanced around, "...This place is giving me bad vibes..."

"Che, don't be afraid so easily fool," Kanda scoffed as he walked down the stairs, "We need to find the Innocence...."

"Michiru, can you try to locate Maryanne?"

"I-I'll try..." Michiru slowly lowered her glasses down her nose and gasped, "What's wrong?" Allen glanced to where she was looking and his left eye activated at once to see an Akuma walking behind the nun, "Akuma? Now?"

"They don't come too late now huh?"

"Kanda, do you think you can take it?" Allen asked as his left eye examined it, "It looks like it's alone and it's low, a level one."

"Heh, I do need to take my anger out anyway...." Michiru flinched in fear at how his face changed into a dark look of a demon, "A-Ah...."

"Huh? Ah don't worry Michiru," Allen assured her as the samurai left them, "He won't hurt us."

"I-I'm more concerned about the spirit of us all if he gives us that look...." Allen chuckled as they quickly hurried off, "See them yet?" Michiru's eyes focused more flashing through the leaves of bushes to see Maryanne's ring, "Ah, found her. She's in the west point from here." They ran faster as they came closer, "Ah!"

"Maryanne! Come to Sister Kate!"

"S-Sister! S-Stop!! I don't want those in me!!"

"Maryanne-chan!" The younger nun glanced at them as the nun held the orbs as well as holding the flute, "Ah..You two....Will you donate your souls as well?"

"L-Leave her alone!" Michiru yelled as Zarame flew back to her, "Z-Zarame, is the power..."

**"It's growing on her...Soon the Innocence will become unstable for the nun to hold. We need to get it away from her." **"Sister...Do you understand that Maryanne's already in enough pain," Allen explained as his Innocence began to form, "That flute....It's known as Innocence. It's propose is to fight against evil, not to be used for personal gain."

"Ah, so this flute is special...." Michiru glared as the nun held the flute tightly to her heart, "I knew that God blessed me with this to save someone I cared for. And now that it's mine, I can save Maryanne!"

"No!" Michiru yelled, "If you continued drawing souls from others, you're not helping anyone! Especially with Maryanne!"

"How would you know?!"

"The people you took away life from....They've been turned into zombies!" Michiru yelled as Allen glanced behind him to see Kanda running towards them, "You're using it for yourself! You're not helping anyone! You're just thinking of yourself!"

"Moyashi, more Akuma are on their way...."

"Yeah," Allen frowned as he glanced up to the sky to see them, "They're coming pretty fast too..." Michiru glanced up as well and shuddered before shoving her glasses back on, "Please...Let go of that flute...."

"No!"

"S-Sister Kate...Please," Maryanne sobbed as the nun finally stood up, "I....I want you to stop...Please..." The older nun looked at her, "Dear Maryanne, what are you saying?"

".....I...I'm saying, no begging you to let that thing go!" Maryanne finally yelled, "I want you to stop using that horrid thing to get souls to heal me! I want this to stop! If I die...It's because God wants me to. Didn't you say before? God lets things happen for a reason and when we die we realize what that reason is....So, please..."

"Maryanne..."

"Look out!!" Allen yelled as an Akuma appeared behind the nun and Michiru screamed in horror as the demon stabbed her, "Innocence! I found it!"

"Sister...." Maryanne watched in horror as the flute rolled towards her, "....S-Sister...."

"Y-You monster!" Michiru yelled out and gasped as Allen ran towards it, "Allen-kun!"

"Moyashi! Don't charge in so soon! Damn...." Michiru watched in horror as the two exorcists ran towards the creature with rage, "Ma-Maryanne!" She ran over to Maryanne and gently shook her, "C-Come on! W-We have to-"

"T-That's a demon....Those things right?"

"Y-Yes...." Michiru watched as Allen pulled a sword out of his left arm while Kanda began to slash out attacks from his Mugen, "...And those two, Allen-kun and Kanda-kun fight against them to protect others with their Innocence..." Maryanne stared at the body of her mentor, "Innocence? Like that flute?"

"Yes..."

"Michiru!" Lavi yelled as he swung an Akuma away from her, "Hey! What happened?!" Chika and Shito ran over to her side, "Ah, the nun...."

"She was stabbed by an Akuma," Shito frowned as he glanced down at the flute, "Quick we need to get this flute-" Maryanne shook her head as she grabbed it, "Maryanne-chan?!" The nun ran ahead and dashed in front of the Akuma in front of Allen and Kanda, "Maryanne?!"

"Hey!" Kanda yelled, "Move it!"

"Heh heh, what are you doing little girl?" Maryanne glared as she gripped the flute, "You killed my mentor, Sister Kate....I'll not stand by....And let you demons get away with this!" The flute glowed, _"Innocence, please let me fight against these Akuma..." _**"...She's the accommdator.."**

"What?!" Maryanne breathed in deeply and began to play a soft melody, _"Innocence, Singer Flute activate....Hymn of Light!" _Allen watched in amazement as the flute glowed as the young nun played a song, "She's the accommodator..."

"Tell us something we don't already know," Kanda told him as he watched the Akumas wrapped around a silver light coming from the flute, "It seems that this hymn destroy the Akuma from the inside as they're surrounded by light...." Michiru glanced down at the body of Maryanne's mentor before running over to her, "H-Hey, Sister Kate?" The nun groaned causing Chika to run over, "She's still alive?"

"Barely," Michiru replied as she lowered her glasses, "The ring's darkening by the second...."

"M-Maryanne...I want to see her..." Chika knelt down and helped Michiru sit the nun up just in time to see Maryanne finish off the Akuma in a ray of light, "And finally! Encore of Purity!" Maryanne yelled as she played the few final notes of the song, "Freedom to Heaven!" Allen covered his eyes as the light blinded the Akumas and exploded in sparks, "Ah...Maryanne..."

"Huh? Sister!" Maryanne ran over to where Chika and Michiru were, "Ah...You're okay..."

"You looked so strong....I'm so sorry...."

"No....Please Sister....I-" Maryanne smiled as her mentor placed a hand on the side of her face, "Oh Maryanne....I'm so sorry. You were right....I was using the Innocence wrong...." Michiru smiled and glanced over at Chika, "We better give them some space....."

-------------------

"Ah so, that's what happened?" Allen nodded, "Yup, Maryanne's the accommodator for the Innocence causing all the disappearances. It's a flute."

"Yes well that gives us a better exorcist to add to our team," Komui's voice came out through the golem, "Say uh, Bekko has been asking about his loaners. How are they?"

"Annoying," Kanda muttered darkly as he watched Chika and Shito argue again as Michiru slept on the couch of their room at the Inn, "The two zombie idiots have been arguing about everything while the girl and that floating chibi's been nothing, but a headache."

"Oh in Yuu-chan's language that means they're fine," Lavi grinned as the samurai glared at him, "Want to die?" Michiru moaned a bit in her sleep causing Shito to silence midway to through his remark towards Chika, "Shush! Gopher's sleeping," Chika scolded Lavi and Kanda while Shito nodded in agreement, "Her eyes need to be recovering."

**"Is it really only her eyes your worry about you zombie fool?"**

"Care to share Grimp Reaper?"

**"Grimp?! That rhymes with shrimp!! Are you insulting-" **Michiru mumbled something and hugged Zarame who blushed, "Nah....Sleeping...Five more minutes..." Lavi snickered, "Heh heh, she's the only one that can make them be quiet...."

"By the way, where is this Maryanne?"

"At her church picking up a few things," Allen explained to Komui, "Her mentor, Sister Kate, passed away an hour later after she learned that she was the flute's accommodator."

"Ah well," Komui sighed, "It must be hard for her. Now, to business about missions and such. Kanda, we want you to go directly to India as soon as possible. There's been a sighting of Akuma around a temple and we believe an Innocence is located there. Think you can handle it? Of course you can! Good!" Kanda glared at the golem as Komui continued on, "Lavi and Allen, go back to HQ along with Chika, Shito, Maryanne, and Michiru okay? We need to get this Akuma in the present day in the future and zombies here thing cleared up now."

"Right."

"Oi whatever your name is, where is Ferryman?"

"Ah well he's busy here. Seems to be researching something, but I have no idea what." Michiru opened an eye and yawned, "Ah! Morning."

"It's afternoon Michiru," Allen smiled as the bewildered girl looked at the clock, "EH?! S-SHITO, CHIKA!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WAKE ME UP AT FIVE!!!"

"Whoops...Must've slipped my mind...."

"I-I need to fix myself!!" Michiru cried out as she got off the couch and scrambled to the bathroom as Zarame flew after her, but was shoved out, "No Zarame! Not today! No sharing bathroom with you!!"

".......Do we want to know?"

"Wait! Michiru and the shinigami share the same bathroom?!" Chika yelled outraged, "This isn't right!!" Zarame scoffed and looked away, **"It's not like she's interesting to look at...Ow!" **Michiru threw a hair brush at the shinigami, "I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU STILL ZARAME!!!"

"Hahahahahaha!!" Zarame chased Chika around the room as Shito sighed, "At this rate, I'll be like Kanda-san..."

"What was that?"

"I'll be like you Kanda-san. Cranky, antisocial, and annoying..."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No, but do you need one because you're glaring at me...."

"Oh I'm glaring because-" Allen flung himself between them, "A-Ah how about we get out of here now? Maryanne should be at the station now!" Timcanpy flew around the room in panic as Kanda glared at Allen, "Moyashi...Move it."

"It's Allen...."

"Here we go again," Lavi sighed as Michiru appeared out of the bathroom, hair in place and wearing her glasses correctly, "Eh? Oh-no...." Lavi shrugged, "Ah, oh well at least we know who to not stick in a room together now."

"R-Right...."

--------------------

Maryanne glanced around the first class room of the train as she sat with Michiru, "T-This is new to me..."

"A-And me," the shinigami eyed girl replied as she watched Lavi talk to Chika as Shito and Allen were sleeping, "Ah, Allen-kun and Shito-kun are asleep..."

"Hey let's draw on their faces!" Lavi suggested to Chika as soon as Michiru announced that, "W-Wait no!!" Shito pointed his gun at Chika who was an inch away from him, "Move back two feet and I won't shoot your brains out..."

"Sheesh, party pooper..." Chika recapped his marker as Shito watched Lavi draw on Allen's face, "So....The Black Order....What's it like?"

"It's huge that's all," Lavi replied as he drew glasses around Allen's eyes, "Heheheh...."

"That's so mean Lavi-kun," Michiru sighed as Timcanpy landed on her head, "Ah, Timcanpy...." The golem glanced down at her and nestled on top of her hair, "Huh? You want to sleep up there?"

"Um...Where's Kanda?" Maryanne asked quietly as the train jerked along the tracks, "Didn't he-"

"Ah he went on a different train," Lavi explained finishing off his artwork on Allen's face, "Heh...." Michiru gasped as Allen's face was now covered in black ink doodles of a beard, glasses, swirls, and stars, "Lavi-kun!!!"

"What?" Shito sighed as the younger boy woke up, "Lavi drew on your face again Allen..."

"Huh? AH!! Lavi!!"

--------------

Bekko entered Komui's office, "....Ah, he's asleep again...."

"Chief!" Bekko turned to see Reever come in, "He's asleep again Reever-san..."

"Ah gods not again," Reever sighed as he walked up to him, "Komui...Komui! Lenalee's getting married and running off to Italy at this moment."

"NO!!!! Oh hello Reever and Bekko....." Both men sighed as Komui straightened himself up, "So what's up?"

"Well, Kanda sent us a message that he's on his way to his mission," Reever explained as he looked through his papers, "And that Lavi and Allen are heading back here in about a few more hours."

"Ah great!" Komui smiled, "And you Bekko?"

"I found out two of the people responsible about our little song," the Ferryman explained, "It appears their families are from this century....." Komui frowned, "Hm...Witch families from this century? What are their names?"

"That's the problem," Bekko frowned as well, "It's not listed within the records here...."

"So they must be-"

"Komui-ni! Allen and Lavi are back! Can I go down and greet them?"

"Ah! Lenalee! Sure!!" Bekko watched as the little sister run off from the doorway, "....You sure seem to be in the palm of her hand..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing..."

---------------

"......THIS PLACE IS HUGE!!!!" Chika, Shito, and Michiru yelled in shock as Zarame and Maryanne stood in awe as they entered the Black Order, "Heh," Allen smiled, "Yeah, it does seem to have that impression on you huh?"

"You think?" Michiru asked as she looked around, "How on earth can you find your rooms in this amount of space and multiple halls?"

"It's easy once you get used to it," Lavi explained as he began to walk off, "I better get going. Panda might have my hide if I'm not in the library now."

"Panda?"  
"Bookman, Lavi's his apprentice," Allen explained as he lead them, "He's actually not so bad. He might beat up Lavi time to time, but he's actually quite nice." Shito glanced behind them, "Allen, there's a girl running towards us."

"Allen!" Michiru watched as a girl with dark black green hair run up to them, "Ah! You're back!"

"Hi Lenalee," Allen smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Lenalee glanced at the people behind him, "Are they the people everyone's been talking about?"

"Huh? Oh, that's Michiru, Shito, and Chika," Allen introduced them, "That's Maryanne, she's a new exorcist."

"Ah she'll have to go meet brother than!"

"Brother?"

"Lenalee's the sister of Komui."

"That guy? The one we keep talking to through that flying bat thingy?"

"It's a golem Chika," Shito sighed, "Honestly, how long have we been here and how many things are you saying wrong now?"

"I'm just getting used to things okay?" Michiru laughed nervously as Maryanne hid behind her as the two were engaged once again in a battle of glares and fire, "..Can you two please not do this?" Lenalee giggled, "They're just like you and Kanda Allen..."

"Don't say that guy's name in the same sentence please?" Allen smiled darkly causing Michiru and Maryanne to back away, "Uh...Has there been anything going on since we left?"

"No, the usual though," the Chinese exorcist explained, "Ni-san made a new Komuin, but than it got busted by me."

"Ah, about time..."

"Ferryman!!"

"Bekko-san!" The blond Ferryman appeared behind Lenalee with a man in a white beret hat and lab coat, "About time!" Chika yelled out in rage, "You dump us, than leave us alone, and now you're late showing up!"

"....Shito, did you anger him again?"

"Maybe," Shito scoffed, "But he is right about a lot of things Bekko. Like the part in which you didn't warn us about-"

"All grudges will be forgotten at this time."

"HEY!!"

"Quite a lively bunch you got there Bekko-san," the man remarked, "I'm Komui Lee, the head chief here in the Black Order."

"N-Nice to meet you!" Michiru greeted as she bowed while Chika and Shito continued to glare at Bekko, "Um...This is Maryanne-chan, she has your Innocence?"

"Ah yes, Allen why don't you take these three up to my office while I analyze Maryanne's Innocence please."

"Alright Komui," Allen replied as they separated, "See you later Maryanne!" The nun smiled, "Yes I'll see you soon!"

* * *

_**Da-duh!! Writer's block has returned, but not in time for me to not update again! Muahahaha! Hopefully I foiled it's plans and I will continue to be on a roll! Thank you once again for reading! Hope you like it and will support me on my fanfics! Thanks again! Lots of love to you!**_


	6. New Home

**I don't own these two animes/mangas!**

_**Oh my god! I finally updated at last!! Yes!!!**_

* * *

"Wow....This place is so big..." Lenalee smiled as she and Allen lead them towards Komui's office, "You'll get used to it later on." Michiru glanced at the girl as Allen smiled along with her, "Lenalee can help you around this place if you get lost later," Allen also told them as they climbed up some stairs, "She's been here longer than me and anyone else so she'll be more helpful." Shito and Chika glanced over at Michiru, "We'll keep that in mind," they said in unison as Michiru blinked in confusion at their tone, "Huh? What?!" The two zombies looked away as she kept on asking them what was wrong, "All the same you three," Bekko quickly interjected before Michiru would yell again, "You are to stay with the exorcists and help them with zombies." Chika scowled at him, "We kinda got that down Ferryman. What else is there to do anyway?" Lenalee opened the door to a room, "Here we are!"

Michiru and the others paused at the doorway, uncertain if it was safe to enter. Mountains of papers were stacked everywhere around the desk, some papers were scattered on the ground with hints of coffee stains, books were shoved unevenly in some bookcases, and the desk held a huge clutter of folders. "How can your older brother find anything in here Lenalee-chan?" Michiru asked curiously as she carefully went around some papers, afraid to ruin some of them since they all seemed important. Lenalee smiled, "Oh? Don't worry, we try to clean it once a month so we have some sense of where things are before it gets messy again." Michiru settled down into the couch with Chika and Shito as Bekko went over to the desk, whipping out a small clipboard under a pile of papers which swayed a bit as he leaned on the side. Zarame flew up to a bookshelf and poked at a book only to scream out as the entire self collapsed on him, "Zarame-san!" Michiru ran over and helped the chibi out of the piles of books, "Be more careful!"

**"I was curious! I can't help being a little curious!" **Zarame cried out as he managed to snuggle into her arms as she walked back to the couch with him. Lenalee watched amused as Michiru and Zarame began to talk to each other, "Can you really understand what he's saying?"

"Huh?" Michiru smiled, "Oh you mean that he sounds like he's making squeaks instead of words? Other than this other girl, I'm the only one that can understand Zarame-san when he's in this form." Allen raised an eyebrow, "Form? That's not his real form?" Michiru nodded, "Yup! His real form is the Grim Reaper." Allen and Lenalee glanced at each other, "Reaper?"

"Yes," Michiru smiled as she held Zarame to them, "Zarame-san's the Grim Reaper. He's stuck in this form because he got his Core stolen by someone...." Chika snickered a bit, "From a human too..." Zarame glared and flew towards him with pure rage, **"SHUT UP YOU!!" **Michiru hugged him close before her friend got greeted by another blade of doom, "Chika-kun, stop provoking Zarame-san!" Chika laughed as Shito sighed at how loud they were again. Lenalee smiled as she patted Zarame on the hand making the chibi calm down a bit, "Cute....."

"Oh, Lenalee-chan," Michiru turned to the Chinese girl, "Are you an exorcist too?" Lenalee nodded, "Yes I am." At that moment, Komui entered the room, "Okay so let's start this little briefing!" Michiru watched as the man stood behind the desk and pulled down a map, "Alright...From what we've known a bit, some zombies have been located in a few places. As I've gathered, most of them are incidents that include people disappearing and reappearing with an odd behavior....." Bekko nodded as he took out the clipboard that he had grabbed earlier, "As to add to that....Back in our time, quite a number of Akuma had risen in Japan and in South America...I've gathered that the people responsible for the cause aren't in the present, but have taken resident here in this time...." Michiru nodded as Shito and Chika frowned a bit before Komui turned to look at Lenalee and Allen, "Currently speaking," the Chinese man told them, "Exorcists do not have the weapons needed at the moment to destroy the zombies found. Only those from Z-Loan seem to be able to allow the soul of these zombies to pass over. So as we send you to missions that involve both Akuma and zombies, they'll accompany you."

"So Innocence might not be helpful?" Shito questioned as Bekko flipped a few pages on the clipboard, "They are still helpful," the Ferryman told him, "But they're not useful to passing the soul over successfully as your weapons can. There is a high chance however, that the zombies could grow immune to the effects of Innocence if they get a hold of it...."

"So they can basically evolve to withstand it," Shito frowned, "I see....Now what about our odds against Akuma with our own weapons?"

"I was wondering about that too," Chika spoke, "I mean....My sword made a lot of impact on one of those things, but than it just kept fighting..." Bekko nodded, "Ah since there's no contracts and such like our present, they're not adaptable to destroy Akuma as Innocence can..." Michiru thought a moment before raising her hand, "Uh....So," she stated, "We're needed to stop zombies since exorcists can't, but we need exorcist to help us with Akuma right? Isn't it just a balance than?" Komui smiled, "Yes, exactly it. Now onto the topic of how they're showing up on both our times. Bekko if you may?"

The Ferryman nodded, "There are two people who have taken residence here in this time...They're the ones using a spell to create a hole in our times and allowing Akuma and zombies to appear in both. This spell is a song, which only it seems effects people like Michiru or Allen..." Komui sat down as he looked at the teens across from him, "Here's what we concluded by this," he explained, "Allen and Michiru are gifted by the sight of seeing things we can't see. This is the connection between why you two can hear the songs." Allen and Michiru glanced at each other briefly before nodding, "So...Does that mean we'll be needed to stop this spell?" Allen asked and Bekko nodded, "You'll be representing past Allen to close the portal for the Akuma as Michiru will be for future to close the portal for zombies. If all goes well, things should revert to normal. But before we try to do that, we need to find the very beings responsible for this crisis as they must be using a special type of summoner contract to be going this strong on this little plot."

"So...As we keep going missions," Lenalee spoke, "We'll need to find clues to figure out the people responsible right?" Komui nodded and took a sip of coffee, "Currently speaking, we have no leads. Bekko has a hunch, but we can't move in quite yet unless something happens so now....We just need to wait a bit. Which is a problem, the Earl has also chosen this time to send more Akuma out." Allen's eyes narrowed at the mention, "Earl?"

"The villian behind the Akuma," Shito explained to Michiru and Chika before anyone spoke, "Akuma are summoned when a person curses God and begs their loved ones that died to return to them. Sadly....The Earl than appears and offers them a chance to bring back the dead soul to them, but the Akuma are trapped and are than used as his little toys....Isn't that correct Komui-san?" Komui nodded, "I see you're very well informed...."

"Shito is actually a zombie himself as along with Chika," Bekko explained to Komui, "Shito was orginally born around this time period so he does know a bit..."

"Which makes him an old man," Chika joked only to recieve a painful punch by Shito, "OW!!!" Michiru quickly left the couch as the two than began to wrestle each other until a small cloud of dust arose over them as they fought, "Oh no...."

Lenalee giggled a bit as Komui and Allen watched with wide eyes, "T-That's enough! C-Chika-kun! Shito-kun! S-Stop!!!!" Both boys listened to her and froze a bit as she glared at them, "I-I had enough of you two fighting! We're here on an important mission and yet you two continue to bicker no matter what! S-So please stop fighting!!!" Bekko and Zarame glanced at each other before clapping briefly, "Bravo Michiru-chan, you stopped them in their tracks."

**"Yes, that was quite moving...." **Michiru panted a bit and blushed after she realized that she did talk harshly to her comrades, "Eeh! I-I'm sorry!!!" She bowed frantically as Shito and Chika stared at her with an unreadable expression. Allen laughed a bit, the Order was going to be a little different....

--------------

And different it was to the Z-Loaners as well. "Here's the mess hall," Allen smiled as they showed up just in time for dinner, "You just need to tell Jerry what you like."

"Jerry?" Michiru asked as she and her friends followed Allen and Lenalee to a counter, "He's the chief. Hi Jerry!" An Indian man with purple haired appeared through the window, "Why if it isn't Allen and Lenalee! Long time no see you two! So Allen, the usual?"

"Yup!" the white haired exorcist smiled, "Oh and these three are going to be here in the Order too. Michiru, Chika, and Shito this is Jerry. If you're ever hungry just tell him what you want." Michiru bowed, "Hello Jerry-san!" Shito and Chika flinched a bit as the chief smiled at them, "Oh! They're good-looking!"

"....Okay," Chika muttered uncertain if he should even say what he wanted to eat now, "C-Can I just have shrimp or some type of sushi?" Jerry smiled, "Coming right up! Oh here are Allen's plates first." Michiru gasped in pure shock as a tall tower of food appeared out of the small window and handed over to Allen, **"...Okay, know I now pretty well that humans cannot consume THAT much!!!" **"Z-Zarame-san is right!" Michiru cried out as Allen stared at them in confusion, "Y-You can't seriously eat all that food A-Allen-kun!"

"Ah I am actually," Allen smiled and all the Z-Loaners stared at him in shock, "I eat a lot more, but I'm not so hungry at the moment. I come Tim." The golden golem flew off Michiru's head and went after its master as Lenalee told Jerry her own food order, _"H-He can't consume that much...I-It's inhuman!!" _Michiru reasoned as she was still in shock after she saw the plates Allen carried, _"T-That's got to be it...." _"What do you want sweetie?"

"E-Eh?!" Michiru blinked in surprise, "O-Oh, um I'll just have uh ramen and tea please!" Chika and Shito waited patiently for once as Michiru got her tray and went over to them, "OVER HERE!!!" Lavi's voice rang out to them and they went over to the table, "Heh, I saw your faces at Allen's massive food supply."

"D-Does he really eat that much?" Michiru asked timidly as she began to stir her ramen noodles with her chopsticks as Zarame floated off her shoulder onto the table. Lavi nodded and pointed to Allen who was next to him and Lenalee, Chika choked a bit in surprise as the young teen had devoured about one-third of his plates, "W-Wha?! Are you a monster truck?!"

"A wha?" Allen asked through a mouthful of food in which Shito scoffed, "Don't talk with your mouth full...." Lenalee giggled as Allen managed to swallow, "A what?" Chika shook his head, "N-Nothing...I don't think those exist yet...."

Michiru quietly sipped her noodles as she stared at Lavi with curiousity, "Where were you when we went to Komui-san's office Lavi-kun?"

"Eh? Oh I went to my room and than the library," the red head explained to her, "I had to report to Bookman first before going off to Komui's." Michiru tilted her head, "Bookman? Oh yes, you mentioned that before! Where is he?"

"Ah, that old Panda's sleeping right now," Lavi replied in a cheerful tone, "So for now I'm free. Allen you almost done?" Allen stood up and gathered his empty plates, "Yeah...." Lenalee and Shito by that time where also done as Chika stood up as well, "Oi gopher!" Chika yelled at Michiru, "You not done yet? Man you're slow..."

"Huh? Ah!!!" Michiru gasped out and quickly tried to finish her dinner, "Thank you for the meal!" She bowed and took her tray up before running after them.

-------------

"And here is your room Michiru!" Lenalee smiled as she opened the door to a simple bedroom, "My own bedrooms a few hallways down so if you need anything just come on over." Michiru smiled, "Thank you so much Lenalee-chan!" Lenalee smiled, "No problem, I'm just happy we're getting more help now....Especially now where almost everyone on their missions and what not...."

"It must be hard," Michiru frowned as she set Zarame down on her bed, "Do you go on missions a lot with Allen-kun?" Lenalee nodded, "Yeah...I usually go with him along with Lavi or Kanda, but we have more exorcists now than before so it's not as lonely when some of us go on missions and the others stay behind. We're all a huge family here at the Order..."

"It's like that with the Z-Loan office too!" Michiru smiled, "Chika-kun and Shito-kun are my closest friends along with Zarame-san here. Than there's Bekko, the Chairman, Ms. Koyomi......We're always working together in a way." Lenalee smiled as she nodded in agreement, "Yeah...When you work with so many others....It's like you have a whole new family...Well, I better let you sleep. Night!" The Chinese girl closed the door as Michiru sat on the bed, "Ah....So....I guess we'll be here for a while huh Zarame-san....Zarame-san?" The Grim Reaper had found a pillow on the right side of the bed and had chosen that spot to sleep peacefully on. Michiru giggled a bit, looks like someone had already made themselves at home....

* * *

**Argh!! DONE!!! Now I gotta hope that nothing's cut off...And if so, I'm so sorry! My laptop always does this to me when I edit! I'm sorry!!**

**Sorry, my head was all jumbled up when I wrote this and I'm sorry if there's a tad of OC-ness! It's just that I had to redo research on the manga and anime to understand how I wanna do this. It's really tough, but I love doing this fanfic so I'm doing all I can to make it the best! Review and please let me know what I can do to improve! Thank you so much for reading, see you soon!**


	7. Creation on the Rise, HUH?

**I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ZOMBIE LOAN!! I DO OWN THIS CRAZY PLOT LINE FOR THE STORY HOWEVER!!!**

**I am so so sorry for not updating! If you are mad you have every right to be and such. I have been conflicting with updating problems and I shall try my best to update whenever I have the chance! Forgive me!! Please enjoy this update! Thank you!**

* * *

_Michiru looked around the graveyard in confusion, "Zarame-sama?!" she called out, "Chika-kun! Shito-kun! Anyone?!" She slowly stepped forward as the fog slowly disappeared from each step. Crying met her ears and she blinked in shock as a young boy sat in front of a grave, "A-Are you alright?" _

_Michiru asked as she knelt in front of the child. The boy didn't look up at her at all and kept sobbing as tears poured down his cheeks. She felt as if she had seen him before......_

_"Hey...Little boy?" She gently tried to touch him, but-_

**-----------------**

Michiru moaned a bit as the first rays of sunlight hit her eyes, "Morning already?" she yawned and reached for her glasses, "Ah...." She glanced over to Zarame to see the little Grim Reaper sitting on a suitcase, "Did Bekko-san place that there?"

Zarame shrugged and flew off as she came over and opened it to see some of her things from her dorm room back home placed inside, "Most likely he asked someone to send some of our things to us huh?"

**"Maybe....Did you have any dreams of that song?" **Michiru shook her head as she selected some clothes to change into for that day, "Not really...I dream about a young boy in a graveyard..He was crying...." Zarame frowned, **"A boy crying?" **Michiru nodded and thought a moment, "Yes. It was like he was hurt really badly or was facing something horrible..." Zarame floated a moment, **"Maybe you knew the child?" **

"It felt like I did," Michiru agreed and stood up, "But...Maybe it's a dream that just randomly popped up in my mind." She smiled a bit, "Yeah maybe that's it..."

Zarame shook his head, **"All dreams have meaning Michiru. Just keep that in mind." **Michiru sighed, "Alright." She jumped a bit as a loud gun shoot ring out into the air, "Oh no...."

--------------

Michiru ran down the stairs a bit to see Shito and Chika in the halls, "You did this on purpose....." Shito's voice created an icy atmosphere as she watched, "I did nothing on purpose!" Chika cried out as he cowered a bit as Shito's gun was pointed directly at the teen, "I just wanted to see if your room was like mine!"

"We are on the same damn floor of course they would be!" Shito yelled as Michiru sighed, Chika woke him up didn't he? "Ohayo Shito-kun, Chika-kun," she timidly spoke causing them both to silence, "Want breakfast?" Chika gasped, "Oh right! It is time for food!"

Shito sighed, _"Is he that simple minded?" _Than again, when Michiru did come around on both of them they did tend to stray away from their normal attitudes and try to cover up their conflict.....

Michiru glanced towards her left and saw Allen walking towards them, "Ah! Allen-kun! Morning!" The silver haired excorist smiled at her, "Morning Michiru," he greeted as Timcanpy flew around her, "Hi Tim-kun!" the girl smiled up at the flying golem, "Heh looks like Tim's taken a liking to you Michiru," Allen told the Shinigami eyed girl as his golem settled onto her hair, "He rarely stays on people's heads unless he likes them."

Michiru smiled, "Heh well I like you too Tim-kun!" she told the golem as she walked along with Allen leaving Shito and Chika to frown at their closeness before following after them towards the main halls, "So.....What do we do?" Chika asked, "Don't you like go Akuma hunting?"

"Akuma hunting?" Allen asked confused, "I don't know what you mean by that." Michiru gently took Zarame in her arms, "It's like scouting the areas around for Akuma," she explained, "We usually do zombie hunting or Chika-kun's case 'Let's go make some money!' mini missions." Chika scowled at her, "I do not sound like that!" he yelled as she quickly flinched in pain as his hand collided into the back of her head, "Besides-"

"GET BACK HERE SUPERVISOR!!!!!!" They blinked in surprise as Komui jumped out of his office and dashed by them while a man with spikey hair yelled, "KOMUI! Oh, Allen."

"Good morning Reever," the exorcist greeted as the man came over, "Oh you three.....You're the Z-Loaners right?" Michiru nodded, "Um yes," she bowed, "Nice to meet you."

"The name's Reever," the man smiled, "And that little scene earlier? That's normal." Shito glanced to where Komui had ran off to, "Does it happen that often?" Reever nodded, "Damn lazy supervisor," he grumbled, "He didn't want to stamp out some forms and tried to squirm his way out of approving them. I bet he's working on another crazy invention." _"What does he mean by that?" _the Z-Loaners thought in concern, "Well anyway, I better get back to work. See ya later Allen."

"Bye Reever!"

-------------

"What did he mean by another crazy invention?" Michiru asked as they sat down at the table with their breakfast, "Huh?" Timcanpy and Zarame settled between the two as Allen and Michiru sat across from each other while Shito and Chika sat side by side of their female companion, "Komui-san's reason to be running from work?" Michiru repeated, "What did Reever-san mean 'another crazy invention'?"

"Oh that? Well," Allen paled a bit, "Let's just say...Komui acts like a mad scientist when it comes to things that he thinks would help us out here in the Black Order."

"Is ni-san making another dangerous experiment?" Lenalee asked as she and Lavi appeared at the table, "Morning Michiru, Shito, Chika, and Zarame."

"Good morning," Michiru replied as she glanced at Lavi to see a large bruise on his head, "Uh...L-Lavi-kun?" Lavi held up his hand, "I know there's a bruise on my head," he quickly mumbled, "Panda hit me this morning for slacking off in my reports....Darn Panda..." Michiru tilted her head to the side a bit, "Why call him Panda?"

"Oh cause-OW!" Allen sweatdropped as Bookman appeared on top of Lavi's head, "Not again!"

"You better stop slacking you," the old man scolded and glanced up at the Z-Loaners, "I am Bookman by the way."

"I take it you're the Panda man?" Chika asked after the man got off of Lavi who mumbled out curses. Bookman nodded and stared at them, "Hm....You four are interesting..." Zarame squeaked slightly in shock as he glanced around unsure, "Zarame-san?"

**"I'm sensing something really really dangerous coming this way," **the chibi told Michiru and flew away from Timcanpy as a loud crash was heard throughout the room, "What the hell?!" Chika yelled as he and Shito stood up from their seats as smoke emerged from the cafteria's door, "SUPERVISOR!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Ack! Short chapter and I'm so sorry!!! *Bows* Da-da-duh!!!!! Komui's new invention is now complete! Problem....I don't know what it is...So if you have any suggestions to what Komui's crazy new creation should be please tell me I'd really love your opinions. Thank you!**


End file.
